The Frozen, Broken Heart
by TheIcySnowflake
Summary: A FanFiction about the Frozen characters. The first chapter is very short, but it needs to be like that. I DO NOT OWN FROZEN AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID! DISNEY OWNS IT. Rated M for Frick Frack. Thankyou everyone for reading so far!
1. Chapter 1

"Elllsaaa!" Anna called "Hurry up! We're going to be late for the picnic!" Elsa sighed. "Hang on, Anna. I'm doing my hair!"

As Anna and Kristoff waited outside Elsa's room, Anna looked up at Kristoff. They both smiled a cheeky smile. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kirstoff asked his Girlfriend. "Maybe..." Anna replied "But after the picnic" Kristoff gave Anna a kiss on the cheek. Finally, Elsa opened the door and

walked out of her room. "_She looks... stunning..."_ Kristoff immediately shook the thought. "_Don't do that Kristoff! You have a Girlfriend, Anna!_

_You love her and you are lucky to have her!" _A little voice told Kristoff this, but he couldn't help staring at Elsa's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf arrived at the Royal Gardens. They ate lunch while discussing random things. "Anna?" Olaf said. "Yes?" Anna replied

"I was wondering if you would take me ice skating right now please?" Olaf was so cute Anna couldn't say no. "Fine. Elsa, Kristoff, you guys stay here,

I'll be back soon."

It was awkward silence for a few minutes before Elsa spoke. "Soooo... Kristoff...How have you been lately?" "Oh it's been fine..." Kristoff couldn't stop looking at Elsa. "_She's so beautiful" _He thought. _"No Kristoff, stop this. You have a Girlfriend you can't..."_ The voice was stopped by

Kristoff's more naughty voice._ "Do it, Kristoff. Anna will never find out. You know you want to."_ And this is the voice Kristoff chose to listen to.

At the Frozen lake, Olaf was having the time of his life. He even got Anna to skate with him! Anna was such a lovely person. Surely Kristoff

would never do anything to betray her.

Kristoff leant in uncomfortably close to Elsa. He put both his hands up to her cheeks, and caressed them. He pulled her head in close and kissed her!

Elsa was shocked at first, but it just felt... right. Her eyes fluttered shut as she returned the kiss. It was a very passionate one. They kissed for a

Long time, only pausing to take much needed breaths. Soon, Kristoff unexpectedly shoved his tongue into Elsa's mouth. Elsa let out a soft moan,

witch Kristoff purely _loved._ Their tongues danced around together in a tango. Every now and then Elsa let out a moan. Kristoff couldn't take it

anymore. His hands started roaming all over Elsa's cool body. He started kissing her neck, nipping at it. Elsa let out a seducing moan.

Kristoff's hands moved up to her breasts. He was feeling her all over. "Wait..." Elsa pulled back. "We can't do this.." Kristoff didn't let her

finish. "But Elsa, I think I love _you_." A cheeky smirk grew over Elsa's face. "You didn't let me finish.. We can't do this... _here_. We need to do it

Kristoff, it felt right... But we just can't do it here. Anna will catch us. Come to my room at midnight." Elsa gave Kristoff a kiss on the cheek and

walked away to the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristoff watched Elsa's butt sway hungrily. "Kristoff?" Anna startled him. "Y-yes?" "Olaf went back to the palace, and by the looks of it Elsa did too..." Kristoff did fell kind of bad for doing that behind Anna's back, but then again, he didn't get what he so desperately wanted from Elsa, so... why not? A cheeky smile grew on his face, and he pulled Anna down by her two plaits and kissed her hungrily. Anna quickly returned the kiss, both of their tongues dancing in a tango.

_Meanwhile back at the palace..._

Elsa was preparing her room for tonight. It would be her first time, as she has never even liked a boy. Anna, of course had done it with Kristoff. Elsa thought about how Anna would feel if she found out. _"It's okay.." _she thought _"Anna isn't going to find out."_

Kristoff pulled out of the kiss. "We should go back to your bedroom." He stated. "You go there and wait. I have a few.. things I have to do." "Okay!" Anna said and excitedly skipped back to her room.

Kristoff made sure he was out of sight before he snuck into Elsa's room. "Kristoff? We aren't doing it until tonight." "I know, I just wanted to tell you my... plan" Elsa looked shocked at first, but then she smirked. "Okay..." She said in a cheeky voice, with a devilish look on her face. Kristoff walked out of the room.

He opened the door of Anna's room. "Anna, my love." He said as he cheekily smiled. This was a lie. As he said to Elsa before, _she_ was his love. Kristoff shoved Anna onto the bed and planted himself on top of her, kissing her with _pure lust._ His hands started roaming all over her body and feeling her breasts as he had done before to Elsa. "_Elsa..."_ He thought. He couldn't wait until tonight. Suddenly he ripped off Anna's dress and panties and his own clothes until the two were completely naked. Anna was moaning with pleasure as he moved his head down and started licking her slick, wet folds. "Ohh, Kristoff.. Ohhh that's so good... d-don't stop" Suddenly, he started fingering her, hard. Two fingers all the way down to the knuckle. "OOOOH!" Kristoff decided to have some pleasure of his own and placed his penis at her entrance, and started fucking her hard. It was time for dinner when they finally stopped. They all rushed to get dressed and ran down to the main dining room. All throughout dinner, Kristoff couldn't stop staring hungrily at Elsa. _"Tonight..."_ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Anna went straight to bed. She was tired from this evenings previous events. However, Kristoff told Anna that he'd be in bed a bit later, probably when she was asleep, but that was a _lie._ Elsa giggled as she pulled Kristoff along to her room. "Okay..." With a wave of her hands her beautiful dress transformed into a sexy nightgown. Elsa was nervous, but this was fun. "Kristoff, you go and get Anna. Make sure that she doesn't wake up. Not until she's in here." "Okay." Kristoff followed Elsa's orders and left. Only a moment later, he was back and holding a sleeping Anna in his arms. "Okay..." Elsa said "Lay her down on the bed" Kristoff again followed The Queens orders. Elsa waved her hands and Anna's wrists and ankles had ice cuffs on them that were chained to the four posts of the bed. Elsa and Kristoff exchanged devilish smirks and Kristoff walked over to the sleeping Anna and slapped her cheek, waking her with a start. "W-w-what? E-Elsa? K-K-Kristoff?" She tried to lift her arms. Only then did she realise she was cuffed. Her eyes widened in shock and confusion. "W-w-what's g-going on?!"

Elsa smiled and walked over to Anna. She put a finger on her lips. Then she leant down and started passionately making-out with Anna. Anna tried to push Elsa off, but she couldn't. "mmmfff! stop it!" Finally she managed to get Elsa off her. Man, did it feel good for Elsa to be able to kiss her sister like that. "Shh now, you are _our toy_. Kristoff said with a grin as he slowly walked over to the bed where Elsa and Anna were. "What?! What the _fuck_ is going on?!" Anna swore for the first time in her life. Elsa and Kristoff only smiled at each other, then started kissing hungrily. Kristoff's hands were roaming all over Elsa's body. "Uh-uh." said Elsa, pulling away. "_Our_ time comes later. Right now, is for Anna."


	5. Chapter 5

Anna looked at Elsa and Kristoff with a helpless look on her face. "K-Kristoff? I-I thought you loved me..." A tear rolled down her cheek. "W-w-what are you going to do to me?" "SHUT-UP!" Elsa demanded at she slapped Anna across the face. Suddenly, Elsa ripped Anna's dress off her body. Anna was left in her bra and panties. She attempted to cover up, but her hands were cuffed. Elsa leant down close to Anna's face. "You are _our toy_." Anna replied in the strongest voice she could, "You won't get away with this." Anna remembered she had said this to Hans when he was going to kill her. She hoped that the same result would come. That they wouldn't, but there was little hope. Kristoff just gave Anna an evil smile, and leant down to rip her bra off. Just as he did, Anna screamed. With a wave of her hand, Elsa made a piece of cloth to shove around Anna's mouth, she then quickly leant down and said "You will be punished." She then made a blanket to cover Anna and signalled Kristoff to hide in her closet as she heard a knock on her door from the Servants. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Queen Elsa, I'm sorry to disturb you at this time of the night, but I believe I heard you scream?" Elsa replied with "Yes, sorry. I saw a spider. But it's okay, I got it to leave through my balcony door." "Okay." The servant replied with, then left down the hallway. Kristoff emerged from the closet, and Elsa uncovered Anna. "Oh, you better believe you will be punished for that." Elsa went down to Anna's panties, and slipped her hand through the top on the front. Anna arched her back, but she refused to moan. "Moan for me, _toy_!" Elsa demanded. But Anna didn't. "Okay, then." Elsa started rubbing Anna's clit with her index finger. Still, Anna managed not to moan. Elsa then ripped Anna's panties off, and slipped her index and middle finger into Anna, down to her knuckle. Anna couldn't help but moan. "Oooohhh..." It was muffled, but it was enough for Elsa. Elsa started fucking Anna hard, and fast. In, out, in, out. "Come here Kristoff." Elsa started making out with Kristoff. She stopped, only to demand another thing from Anna. "Cum for me, Anna!" She yelled. "Cum for your Queen!" "Oooooohhhhh..." Anna moaned. Elsa put her free hand down to where his penis was. "Oh, Kristoff. It's so hard." She stated "Need some relief?" Kristoff only smiled. Elsa took off Kristoff's clothes. "It's so big..." She said, as she moved her head down to where it was. She started sucking him off, right in-front of her sister.

That's the end of this chapter. I just wanted to say, anyone who has been reading this book. Thankyou. That is all for this chapter, bye!


End file.
